


even if the stars erupt

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Violence, Wolf!Derek, not too graphic but im tagging this anyways, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles screams, screams and screams until she takes the blade from his skin, "I'm sure your Alpha heard that, if he's close."</p><p>In which Stiles is kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if the stars erupt

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and was written/uploaded from my phone so...

Stiles' magic isn't something foreign that he calls on, that he draws into himself. It's something that already exists inside him, something that functions parallel to his soul, something that acts almost like a friend. A very overprotective friend that lets Stiles use their strength to kick ass. If that was a thing that people could do. It gets restless when he can't use it to defend himself, or anyone he cares about, and bubbles around in his chest like heartburn.

So, when the Hunters ambush him in the grocery store parking lot, and knock him unconscious, only to strap him into a vaguely BDSM-esque chair in some dirty basement, his magic goes a little haywire inside of his head. Because, that chair? Yeah, that chair pops and locks his magic down inside him and basically renders it useless.

He's got a woman's face annoyingly close to his own, and as she laughs at his misfortune he can smell nothing but leather and gunpowder and the sour wash of her breath. She's laughing because she knows, they all know, that the pack is doing some werewolf ritual thing where they all go howl at the moon in full wolf form and Stiles hadn't wanted to intrude on that.

He's on his own.

He passes out at some point, because there's only so long he can sit in a chair and stare at nothing without getting bored. It doesn't last long, though, before he's being woken up by the shock of what feels like fucking lightning coursing its way through his body.

His screams echo across the room, bouncing back against his ears, and he makes stubborn eye contact with the man holding the open wire.

"Why?" Stiles says, gritting his teeth as the wire dances dangerously close to his skin.

"The longer we have you, the angrier the Alpha will be. The angrier the Alpha is, the higher the chance is that he'll kill one of us. That gives us due cause to kill all of you," The guy smirks, as if that's the best plan in the whole damn world.

"Original," Stiles snorts, and is rewarded with another burst of electricity across his ribs.

"Where are they?" He's asked as soon as the voltage stops.

"I have no idea," Stiles feigns innocence with a soft little smile. They shock him again.

Apparently they forget that he's human, because they knock him with enough volts to put a werewolf in a coma.

-

When he opens his eyes next, he's not in the basement anymore, he's in the woods. He's standing, surrounded by tall trees underneath the night sky, and nothing has ever been nicer than the cool breeze that cuts its way across his skin.

There's a howl close by, and Stiles knows that howl, knows it better than a lot of other things.

"Derek!" He yells, takes a shaky step towards the sound, "Derek!" He tries to run but ends up just sort of tumbling forwards and rolling right through a tree. Through a tree.

He looks at the tree, looks at himself, looks at the tree. Then he gets it.

He's only an image, kind of like astral projection, he thinks. His magic put him right near the pack in the hopes that he could do something to make them see him.

There's a crashing in the bushes to his left, and then Scott and Isaac are tumbling out in full shift. Boyd and Erica wander along after them, Erica's muzzle rumpling like she's sneering at them, which is apt.

Derek moves out last, huge and sleek and jet black.

Stiles sits there on the ground as they all walk straight past him. He reaches a hand out to Derek, tries to touch his flank, but just before he can, he's being yanked away.

-

They've upgraded to knives. Stiles wakes up gasping as the woman drags the tip of a blade down his forearm.

"You are all going to fucking die," Stiles spits out, head lolling against the back of the chair, "They are going to rip you apart."

"That's what we're going for," The woman says, smiles and digs the knife in deeper. Stiles screams, screams and screams until she takes the blade from his skin, "I'm sure your Alpha heard that, if he's close."

"I don't know where they are," Stiles hisses, watches the blood well up and run off his arm, "I don't."

"Sure."

She carves a matching line into his other arm.

-

He's in the woods again, except this time, he's directly beside a puppy pile. Derek is sort of watching over them all, like he normally does, and Stiles makes his careful way over to him.

"Derek," He says, insistently, "Derek."

Stiles sort of drops onto the ground beside him, hand reaching out to press against his furred shoulder.

Derek jumps away like he's been shot, growling viciously. He felt that.

"Derek!" Stiles yells, still crumpled on the ground, "Derek!"

The whole pack is up and snarling now, too, and Stiles kind of wants to cry.

"Derek," He says, pleadingly, as all the wolves look around for the invisible threat.

Derek stops, all growling ceasing.

"Derek?" Stiles repeats, eyes widening, "Please tell me you can hear me."

Derek takes a step forwards, muzzle dipping down towards the ground.

"It's me," Stiles says, "It's me. I need you to find me."

Derek growls again, and the rest of the pack are looking at each other with wolfy expressions of confusion.

"You need to find me," Stiles says, again, "Find. Me."

Then, he's getting pulled away again.

-

There's a screwdriver being wielded in his face.

"Your Alpha doesn't even care about you," The guy says smirking, "You've been here too long for that."

"They probably don't know I'm gone," Stiles snaps, "You're not going to get anything from this."

"We'll get the satisfaction of killing a member of Hale's pack," The woman chimes in from somewhere behind the man.

A member of Hale's pack, Stiles thinks, then realizes.

"Do you even know my status in the pack?" Stiles asks, wheezing a laugh.

"We know you're essentially an Omega," The man sneers, "Nothing special."

"First of all, every member of a pack is special," Stiles insists, "Second, you are so wrong. So fucking wrong."

"Oh?" The woman says, challenge in her voice.

"Yeah," Stiles says, laughing even though it hurts, "I'm the Alpha's mate. They are going to decimate you."

If Derek heard anything in the woods, if Derek knows to look for him, if Derek can find him at all.

-

Someone is screaming and it isn't Stiles. He drags his eyes open, sees the woman lying on the ground without a throat, sees the man cowering in a corner, screaming, while a sleek black wolf snarls its way into his personal space.

"Stiles," A girl says, and he drags his head around to see Lydia pulling at the straps around his wrists, "Oh, thank God."

"They're all dead," Another voice says, and Stiles sees Allison at his other wrist, "I'm going to tell my dad what happened."

The rest of the pack are still in their full shifts, but Scott crowds in against his hip once Lydia and Allison get him standing.

"They physically can't change back until the sun rises," Allison says, "It's to do with... something."

"Once the sun rises the Betas can go into this full shift whenever they need to," Lydia says from under his other arm.

"Fascinating," Stiles murmurs, "But, I'd prefer to hear all this information from a bed."

Derek is rumbling with the force of his anger. He walks directly behind the Stiles the entire way to Allison's car, nose touching his back, the bend of his knee, his hip.

Stiles falls asleep in the backseat, with Lydia holding his hand.

-

When he wakes up, it's still nighttime, from what he can see through the window. But, he's in his and Derek's bed, and Derek is stretched out across the foot of it like a giant cat.

"Derek?" Stiles says softly, and immediately the wolf's head is up and is whining,"C'mere."

Derek stretches out gingerly beside him, nose sliding into the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. Stiles glances down, sees his arms are covered in bandages, sees that blood is still seeping through them, and looks away again.

"I thought you'd never find me," Stiles breathes, and Derek growls at him. It's a growl that he knows, a growl that says, "You're fucking dumb."

"I didn't know where I was," Stiles says, "Or if you had even heard me, in the woods," Derek whines, presses closer, "I didn't know if I would be alive by the time you guys got back, and realized I was gone."

He gets a growl for that, too.

Stiles leans his head against Derek's muzzle, lets himself fall asleep that way.

-

Derek is human and sitting on the edge of the bed when Stiles wakes up. He's facing away, shoulders hunched, hands pressed to his face.

"Derek?"

His head snaps around, eyebrows collapsed over his eyes, "Stiles."

"How long?" Stiles asks quietly, as Derek tips himself onto the bed towards him.

"They had you four days," Derek says, gently lies down next to him, eyes alert and looking for any pain, "You've been sleeping for two."

"Jesus," Stiles murmurs, tries to sit up, but is forced back down with one of Derek's hands on his chest.

"For once, just rest," Derek says, "Please."

"'Kay," Stiles says, sags into the mattress, "How did you find me?"

"No matter where I am," Derek says, "If I try hard enough, I can hear your heartbeat."

Stiles stills, grinning, "Of course you can."

"Next time we do anything, you're coming with us," Derek says, the hand that's still on Stiles' chest tightens slightly.

"I just didn't think it made sense for me to go," Stiles says, for what feels like the fiftieth time, "I'm not a wolf."

"You're the other half of their Alpha pair," Derek says, "It makes less sense for you to not be there when they get to their full shift."

Stiles suddenly feels like he's missed his kid's violin recital.

"Sorry," Stiles says, "I didn't think of it like that."

"It's alright," Derek says, presses his face against Stiles' neck, "We're all just glad you're alive."

They lie there for awhile, just breathing, soaking in the fact that they're both alive and well enough to do just that. Stiles falls asleep again, but so does Derek, with one hand over Stiles' heart, and his face pressed in against his throat.


End file.
